To Be Immortal
by Dancing Dusk
Summary: Kagome, a rather unconventional elf, is the ambassador and messenger of the elf queen, and on one her many quests runs into Lord Sesshoumaru. KagSess. Full description on profile.


_A/N: The actual story won't start until the next chapter. This is only the introduction of the narrator._

* * *

**Prologue **

Before all mortal beings were created, the overseer of the entire universe, also referred to as "Kami," created celestial beings. What was the purpose for these celestial beings? To perform their duties and keep things running as they were meant to be. Each was assigned their own part in the world, their own role to fill. After the celestial beings were created, then came the immortals: people who had the ability to live forever… or at least until the end of the world.

Although all the afore mentioned held this quality in common, they were hardly the same. Kami was the omnipotent force weaved into everything. No blade, illness, or old age could wither and take that life. In the truest words, Kami would live forever: all through time, through the end of the world, and well past the birth and destruction of the next ones.

Celestial beings were similar to Kami. Their souls were everlasting and could not be dragged away to the afterlife. Celestial souls could simply take another body and continue with their leg of the divine plan.

Immortals, though bestowed with the ability of everlasting life, seldom lived forever. Unlike celestial beings, not all immortals were the same. In fact, there were different races of immortals, and each race had their own oddities, their own weaknesses. The most known immortals, of course, consisted of the following: demons or youkais, half-demons or hanyous, elves, dragons, nymphs and sprites, enchantresses, fairies, and trees. Most immortals serve the purpose of passing on their legacy. Due to their long lifespan, however, not many new children are raised often.

I know what you're thinking: how can trees be considered immortal? It's all very simple really. Trees can live forever. There are trees living now that are over thousands of years old. Each simple ring represents a year that tree has been alive. Trees simply keep growing when given the chance, but are often destroyed. It's that fact that defines them as immortal.

Which brings me to the next notch of the life chain: mortals. Their lives, no matter how perfect or well balanced, are always guaranteed to be short. They were never meant to live forever. Why? Because even though they are alive, they serve no higher purpose. In fact, the only purpose mortals share with immortals is this: the purpose to live. Unlike immortals, however, that is their only purpose, and therefore, they are given the freedom higher beings are not. It bloody figures, though, that mortals use their freedom to kill each other and other immortals. I guess not everyone can be considered benevolent.

From the dawn of time there has always been confrontation. From simple, meaningless quarrels to the most vicious, bitter wars. Where do I fit into all of this? Well, let's just say I am the problem as well as the solution. Sometimes I like to watch a little slaughter and bloodshed, sometimes I even cause it. But don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with kittens, sharing, and living. Oh no, not at all. Despite how it may seem, I'm really not a bad person. I just have a certain affinity for final moments. I suppose it's just my job, my higher purpose, and my disposition. Do you think you'd be all sunshine and daisies if you carried spirits to the next world, controlled part of fate, and decided if someone would leave the world with or without regrets?

Of course you wouldn't. That's why I am undisputed. That, and I myself, am a celestial being of sorts. However, I am not your conventional sort of celestial being. I prefer to remain bodiless as it makes my job much easier. Though it is rather amusing that when I do take a physical form. No one recognizes me since mortals have it in the minds that I wear a long black robe with a hood. I do, however, carry a scythe, more because I liked the idea than because I have always done so. It's good for chopping things, after all.

Perhaps you finally understand exactly who I am by now?

The Grim Reaper, the white light (That one is actually rather funny to me. You see, when someone has a near-death experience, the "white light" they see is not "the beyond" or myself. It's the light given off from other souls… sometimes I have to take them by the cartful. Near-death experiences are only a result of no more room in my cart.)…

I began to ramble there for a moment. Where was I again? Oh, yes. The Grim Reaper, the white light, the beyond, the last journey… by any alias I am still only Death.

As Death, I carry away the souls of the dead. Sometimes, I must even cause strife and conflict so that the amount of dead I cart away increases. It's not entirely because I particularly enjoy the morbidity of it all (that is just a perk), but because it is my duty. Many have fallen before my plots and hand in fate. It is not often that I make distinction between mortals and immortals, though sometimes I must focus on mortals due to their rapid increase and the rapid decrease of immortals. Still, not many have managed to escape my web of final resting. In fact, only few come to mind.

Even now, I wonder how exactly they have managed to hold onto life. Even as immortals, their rate of survival was not high, considering how many of my trials they faced.

Pity in a way, but I suppose they deserve the life to which they cling. Kami knows they earned it… that's probably why I have been banned from visiting them anytime soon. That's quite all right, though. I have many mortals and immortals to which I can reap, and besides, I still remember what has happened as if it were only yesterday…


End file.
